Kara and Mon-el have a baby
by Avatarcomeback
Summary: Somehow unprotected love making, similar genetic make up, and pure luck make something so wonderful and surprise everyone around. Kara gets sick, Mon-el freaks out, and Alex might never stop laughing at the antics of a man who never thought he would be a dad. From the first trimester to the 18th birthday... these are Karamel Oneshots storyline with a baby


I laid in his arms for as long as I couple before getting up to make breakfast. The past couple months had not only resorted our feelings but he was okay with staying with me. He was okay with us being back together.

And honestly being with him was easy. It was fun. It was just like before, but better somehow.

I was flipping pancakes when I felt hands on my hips, turning me slightly and his lips started at my neck before trailing up to my lips. "Good morning." Mon-el whispered and I smiled wide.

"It's a great morning." I told him and he looked over the pancakes before humming.

"I missed your pancakes." He grabbed the two plates and separated them before getting two forks and a knife.

"There is orange juice and coffee." I let him know so he could get them both ready for the table.

I did one last pancakes as he finished with the table and cups and things. I sat down and dished him the same amount of food as I have before going right in for some orange juice. I took one sip and felt a little weird like I was going to be sick, but I pushed it away and moved to start cutting once Mon-el was done.

I took a couple bites and he started to talk about what kind of simulation he wanted to do today- but I was going to get sick. I rushed to the bathroom and emptied the food and drinks I have had since I started eating and I leaned back as Mon-el flushed the toilet and got me a piece of toilet paper and I wiped my mouth and sighed.

"I thought you didn't get sick unless you used your powers too much." Mon-el stated and I just nodded.

"I guess it's time to go see my sister." I whispered and he leaned over and helped me up.

"Let's go." He said and I laughed lightly. "What?"

"How about you get dressed full first." I told him and he nodded. "I will change too." I told him and he just nodded before rushing out.

"Do you think you did use too much of your powers yesterday when we were training?" He asked loudly as he got a new shirt on and moved to change his boxers and pull on some pants.

"No. I don't know. Maybe." I told him and he walked back over to me and I sighed. "I don't think it was all that bad I mean I fought more people and did more than yesterday." I added and he sighed.

"Let's just go see your sister. Should we call her and make sure that she is at work already." Mon-el asked me and I just shook my head.

"If she isn't there then we can call her, but for now let's just see what is wrong with me." I told him and tried to fly, and it worked, so I was even more confused as to why I was sick.

We flew and jumped our way right into the DEO, Alex was already heading towards us when the glass opened and I walked to her. "What is it? You look sick." She commented right away and I nodded.

"I am, I got sick over breakfast. But my powers are still working so I need you to run some tests." She nodded right away and I just walked behind her, Mon-el trailing behind as she started to ask me what I ate and how much I threw up and what kind of hours I pulled yesterday. She used the red sun light so she would be able to draw blood. I laid there under some yellow sun rays while the tests ran.

"How you feeling now? Hungry?" Mon-el asked me and I shook my head.

"Still queasy." I told him and he nodded slowly and grabbed my hand.

"So far I am not seeing any viruses or anything in your blood. We might have to wait for the big machine to finish the entire deep analysis." Alex told me and I nodded. "Is there any childhood illnesses that you have or could have had that you might still get?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not that I know of. Most kinds don't get sick on my planet. I mean they do, but not like the chickenpox." I told her and she nodded. Three long beeps before a printer started working had Alex getting up and walking to get the papers.

"Hey Mon-el, can you go get me some water for Kara to drink. I will need to run one more test to confirm." She sent him off and I sat up and I just bit my lip and she came closer. She had flipped to the last page so I was assuming that the deadly ones were already past.

"What is it?" I asked her and she sighed, licked her lips, and sat down.

"The blood test says that you have almost all the enzymes to be pregnant." She said the last word slowly, like it would hurt to shock me. And shock it did.

"What? How-"

"I am guessing sister planets means that you can have kids. You were in the same solar system."

"So is J'onn and he and you can't have children." I told her and sat up some more. "Are you sure? It can't just be a growing parasite?"

"That is why we need the water. We will need to look at an ultrasound to see what exactly is growing." She told me and I gulped before spotting Mon-el walking back into our room.

"Here you are. So, what kind of test do you need to run?" He asked and Alex looked from me to him before turning to get the machine. I drank the water he had handed over and laid back exposing my stomach.

"Just an ultrasound. Gotta look inside." She told him and I looked at her and she just squirted some gel on my now exposed stomach before whirling it around and looking at the screen I couldn't really see. She looked from me to him and I gulped.

"What? What could it be? A parasite? A growth?" Mon-el asked getting a little nervous and I just looked to Alex.

"Sort of both." She made a joke and laughed and I gulped.

"What does that mean?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"It's a baby." I told him and he laughed this time before moving to look at the computer screen.

"Who's baby? How did it get in there?" Alex laughing too hard to answer him so I grabbed his hand, made him focus on me before sighing.

"Ours. We made a baby. I know on Krypton we had the pods, and I don't exactly know how they were made on Daxum but here on earth they are made, what humans call... the old fashion way." I told him slowly and he seemed confused.

"Old fashion way? What does that mean? We aren't even mated or married." He looked from me to Alex and I sighed.

"We had sex, unprotected, and now we have a baby. We don't have to be married to do this." I told him and he seemed more stunned than before.

"So... what does that mean? You're going to put it in a pod?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No Mon-el, she is going to carry the baby until she gives birth. It's easy."

"Yeah right. I watched that video in school. There is a reason women on my planet used pods." I told Alex and she laughed.

"Probably true, but it's not like you almost die. Nothing can kill you Kara. And having a baby is not the end of the world. You two love each other. This baby is just a factor of that love." Alex took to wiping my stomach off for me and I sat up.

"A baby. Like a son or daughter? Meaning I will be a dad, and Kara will be a mom?"

"Yes. Exactly!"

"And how long do we have on the baby carrying thing." He pointed to my stomach and I looked from it, to Alex and then Mon-el.

"I would not know. That is something to ask Clark. He was the first baby born with choice. My uncle Jor-el and aunt had him like this. There has to be an archive or something." I started to mumble as Mon-el grabbed my hand, holding it tight and not letting go.

"Guess you need to visit the fortress of solitude, be very careful Kara. We don't know what can happen yet." Alex told me and then sighed. "But I can tell you that if it anything like a human conception and birth plan... you're less than 3 months, maybe just over 8 weeks." She told me and I nodded slowly.


End file.
